


When I grow up

by drummer_boy



Series: Awkward Monsters [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Sleepovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummer_boy/pseuds/drummer_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton tells his friends one of his biggest secrets. It unavoidably ends in a huge cuddle pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I grow up

**Author's Note:**

> To calgasms on Tumblr
> 
> Gosh, it's been a while, I'm so sorry!  
> I got stuck writing this part, but I wanted to get it out first, so the other stories would make a bit more sense. I hope you enjoy reading!!
> 
> Ashton is 12, and Michael and Calum are 11

“Truth or dare to… Michael.”

“Truth.”

“Okay, um…" Calum's eyebrows knot together in deep thought. "What would you want to be if you could choose what you’d turn into?”

“Oh.” Michael raises his head and sits upright. He clearly didn’t expect this kind of question.

Ashton looks as his friend thinks about his answer. His tongue pokes out the corner of his mouth slightly, and he can’t help but think how cute he looks like that.

“I think,” the boy with the huge fringe begins. “that I’d want to be something with cool powers. Like a witch or a warlock or whatever you call it.” Calum looks at him with a big smile.

“That’s awesome! I can _totally_ see you being a witch!” Michael blushes a bit at his friend’s comment.

“And what about you? What would you wanna be?”

The youngest boy’s smile turns into a frown. “I already know what I’m gonna be.”

Michael punches his shoulder playfully, trying to get him to smile again. “Yeah but, if you could _choose_ , what would you be?”

“I dunno.” He speaks softly.

“Oh come on, surely you’ve thought about it before?” Michael tilts his head questioningly.

“No really! But, I guess, if you insist. I’d want to be something with wings. I've always wanted to be able to fly.” Now it was Calum’s turn to blush as Michael gave him a huge smile.

“Who knows! You might be the black sheep of your family and turn faerie or gargou- gar.. loyle? Gargoyle!” Michael tackles his friend to the ground and the two boys erupt in laughter. Ashton can’t help but feel happy himself, his friend's happiness is quite contagious. He’s about to join in on their escapades when Calum sits up and asks, “What about you, Ash?”

A sinking feeling weighs down on Ashton’s chest. He knew he couldn’t avoid this topic for very long.

He keeps his mouth shut.

“Well?” Calum raises his eyebrows. Ashton’s not sure how he should bring it up.

“Yeah. About that…” He says softly.

Luckily Michael and Calum sense the change in atmosphere, and they shuffle closer to their older friend, knowing that whatever he was going to say was very serious.

“Is something wrong, Ash?” Michael asked.

“No, no it’s just.” Ashton took a deep breath.

“I think I’m starting to turn.”

Ashton watched as both Calum and Michael’s worried expressions turned into pure ecstasy. He let out another deep breath and felt a smile creep up on his face, too.

“That’s so awesome, Ash! What are you going to be?!” Michael nearly yelled as Calum clung to Ashton, giving him a bear hug. He could barely breathe, but let out a hearty laugh nonetheless.

As soon as Calum let go, Ashton spoke. “I don’t know what _exactly_ yet, but my mum thinks something Were.”

Calum’s eyes went wide and the smile already present on his face grew wider than Ashton thought was possible. The young boy tackled him to the ground and hugged him again, tighter than ever. Ashton could practically _feel_ the excitement and happiness dripping off of his friend.

“Oh my God, Ash! I’m gonna have a werewolf buddy!” He kept repeating it like he couldn’t believe it himself, until Michael had to pull Calum off of Ashton in order for him to breathe normally again. He was smiling, though. Ashton couldn’t be more happy seeing Calum so happy. He was buzzing with energy, and Ashton knew they wouldn’t go to sleep very soon.

He’s proven wrong, however, a mere 20 minutes later when the three boys are all cuddled up to each other. Ashton and Michael lay next to each other, with Ashton leaning his head on Michael’s chest. Calum was draped over the two of them, snoring loudly.

Ashton knew Michael was getting sleepy, too. He’d been yawning non-stop for the past few minutes, and his breathing was slowing down.

“Hey.” Michael whispered softly.

“Yeah?” Ashton looked up, but didn’t want to move his head.

“Just. Whatever you turn into. Me and Calum will always be there for you. We love you, no matter what.” It was the way Michael said it so softly, but with such meaning, that made Ashton tear up a bit. It was the magic hour after 1 AM, where the whole world just stops and all feelings are amplified.

Ashton put his arms around the younger boy, and squeezed slightly. “Thanks.” He whispered back. Michael let out a content hum, and fell asleep himself soon after.

Ashton however, felt far from tired, but he lay still in Michael’s arms, not wanting to break away just yet. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Michael really did feel warmer than usual. Maybe he was just getting colder himself.

Because that was just it. As convinced as his mother was about him turning Were, Ashton felt like the complete opposite was true.

Sure, he felt more energized at night (in fact, he hadn’t actually slept in _days_ ), and he was constantly chewing on things, but he hadn’t had a proper meal in days either. He didn’t have those cravings young werewolves always seem to have, he didn’t even feel hunger anymore!

No, Ashton was sure he wasn’t turning Werewolf. And that would be okay, really, if it didn’t mean he was turning into a vampire.

He’d been reading up on the signs immediately after he’d noticed things starting to change. The not-sleeping part, for one, and the fact that he felt like he was getting colder, too, confirmed his thoughts.

Truth be told, Ashton was scared. Scared of what his friends might say, scared of what his mother would do once he told her he was turning into a monster with an uncontrollable thirst for blood. He knew she didn’t like vampires, and he now suspected that his dad might have to do something with it.

He sighed and buried his head in the crook of Michael’s neck. Something about cuddling like this made Ashton feel better almost instantly.

He lay like that for God knows how long, leeching Michael's body warmth, and listening to his steady, slow heartbeat. Ashton got a little bit worried about Michael being cold, seeing as they were laying _on top_ of all the blankets, but the younger boy seemed to be doing just fine.

Ashton pretended to wake up when Calum got up and stretched with a loud yawn, effectively waking Michael up, too.

“So,” Calum spoke up. “who’s ready for an early-morning run?”

Both Ashton and Michael groaned in response, but couldn’t help the smiles creeping up their faces. That boy had _way_ too much energy for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not sure if I should keep listing their ages, it might make things more confusing. Thoughts?)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [@clrummer-boy](http://www.clrummer-boy.tumblr.com)


End file.
